What She's Doin' Now
by Keegan Paige
Summary: Based on the song by Garth Brooks. AU. Jack reflects back on Sam's wedding. My first posted fic.


Authors Note: First off, I am a huge Sam/Jack shipper, but when I heard this song, I just had to write something. The ideas wouldn't leave my head.

Second, I didn't know how exactly to set up a song fic, but I decided to give it a shot, so bear with me. I've written other fan fiction, but this is the first one that seems "worthy" of posting. Please read and reply, it would mean a lot.

Third, the song lyrics are in _italics_ and the story is regular.

Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or the song "What She's Doing Now" in any way, shape, or form. Wish I did though…

What She's Doing Now

_Last time I saw her it was turnin' colder  
But that was years ago  
Last I heard she had moved to Boulder  
But where she's now I don't know  
But there's somethin' 'bout this time of year  
That spins my head around  
Takes me back makes me wonder  
What she's doin' now_

Sitting on the roof of his cabin, Jack O'Neill couldn't help but wonder how things had gone down. He remembered how everything was perfect, well not perfect, but damn near close. The Goa' uld and replicators had been defeated, and Earth had more or less been saved from total evil, again. Then something happened that changed all of their lives. The event, as he referred, had affected them all, but they all knew that it had hit him the hardest. The wedding was in a quiet little chapel on a beautiful white winter day. The snowflakes were falling softly after the ceremony as the newlyweds rushed to the limo and off to their honeymoon destination. Jack remembered when she told him about the ring, the house, and eventually her final decision. He acted cool, though inside he was slowly falling apart, becoming the old Jack, the one before the Stargate program. Everything that had brought them closer together was now torn apart; they were fastly falling apart. She had to beg him to come to the ceremony; he finally gave in after Daniel pleaded with him. Yes, Jack showed up, but left long before she walked down the aisle into the other man's arms. He wouldn't have been able to handle it. Instead he sat in the nearby coffee house until it was over. He drove by just in time to see them run out of the church, and he speed away cursing himself for being curious.

_'Cause what she's doin' now is tearin' me apart  
Fillin' up my mind and emptyin' my heart  
I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows  
And I wonder if she knows...what she's doin' now_

Shivering he pulled his jacket on, it had become colder. The event had happened at least three years ago. Jack should have remembered the date, but he didn't, instead he no longer paid attention to time or days. They kept coming and kept passing without change, no surprises, not anymore. He had resigned the day after, and made it clear that no one, not even Daniel was to show up at his house. And he hadn't seen any of them since. He looked down as he felt a light drop on his shoulder. It was a snowflake, just like the ones that had fallen on that fateful day. He couldn't help but wonder where she was and what she was doing.

_Just for laughs I dialed her old number  
But no one knew her name  
Hung up the phone sat there and wondered  
If she'd ever done the same  
I took a walk in the evenin' wind  
To clear my head somehow  
But tonight I lie here thinkin'  
What she doin' now_

It was late when Jack finally made his way inside. After thinking of her all night, there was only one thing he could do. Something he vowed he would never do again; he was going to call Samantha. The attempted was soon defeated though, when an unfamiliar voice came in the other line. They didn't know who she was. Jack merely hung up the phone and couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever tried to call him. With no idea where she was, it seemed that all hope was lost. Well, not exactly, he could at any time go to Daniel and ask about her. But he couldn't or wouldn't let himself do that. He was on his own now. Jack paced back and forth, wondering for the first time if he'd made the right decision. He knew now he hadn't; he had been selfish and childlike. Running from a problem, that wasn't the Jack O'Neill trained in the Special Forces, the one who commanded the first SG team for eight long years. Finally it was clear to him. He had made a horrible mistake, one that ruined his life and he could only hope that it hadn't ruined hers as well.

'Cause what she's doin' now is tearin' me apart  
Fillin' up my mind and emptying my heart  
I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows  
And I wonder if she knows

That night Jack realized what he had done wrong those three something years ago. He knew he couldn't fix it because he had gone to far. He wished he could go back to the day she told him everything. Three little words would've stopped all of this from happening. I love you. And he would have meant it completely. For some reason he hadn't been able to say them then, why? Her voice continued to echo in his head. Every touch remembered. Kisses lingered on his lips, even though it was never really her, yet it was. All the hugs and comforting words haunting his memories. She was the only thing on his mind, and she would forever be. 

What she's doin' now is tearin' me apart  
Fillin' up my mind and emptying my heart  
I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows  
And I wonder if she knows...what she's doin' now


End file.
